Sweet Delight
by R. Grace
Summary: On the night after Edith's failed wedding, Mary surprises Matthew with a sweet treat...in bed. Completely gratuitous M/M smut. Sort of spoilery for 3.03.


**Completely gratuitous smut inspired by poor Edith's unneeded wedding cake. I figured somebody ought to enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Matthew strode down the hallway to Mary's room with a new spring in his step. His heart felt incredibly light, his conscience considerably less troubled, than it had been in months. He was truly relieved that he and Mary would always have Downton - that their children would be raised in the home their mother so dearly loved. But he was also relieved to know that Reggie Swire had forgiven him. That knowledge was truly the greatest blessing of all.

He couldn't wait to see Mary. They hadn't made love in almost a week, and he was sure, now that things were as they should be between them, that she would be eager to renew their treasured intimate activities. He knocked lightly on the door, smiling when he heard her sweet voice, happy and eager to allow him entry as she had been on their honeymoon.

When he opened the door, his eyes fell immediately on the bed, on which was displayed a tray holding tea things and...the entire top tier of Edith's unneeded wedding cake.

Mary's arms came around him from behind, and she pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"I know you were secretly disappointed that you didn't get any. Don't bother denying it," she teased him, entwining her fingers with his as his hands covered hers over his abdomen. "So, I saved some for you."

"You know me too well, Mary," Matthew smilingly replied, turning in her arms to face her. His breath caught in his throat at the vision she presented, long waves unbound over her shoulders, wearing the same sheer white nightgown she had worn on their wedding night. Nearly every curve of her luscious form was visible underneath it. When she had removed her dressing gown on their first night as man and wife, he had very nearly expired of desire at the sight of her rounded breasts silhouetted in the filmy material, their rosy tips clearly discernible. Even after nearly three months of marriage, she looked no less enticing to him.

With a needy groan, he pulled her close, burying his face in the delicate curve of her neck.

"Don't you want some cake, dearest?" Mary teased as her hands found their way into his hair, holding him against her.

"Mmmm," Matthew moaned against her fragrant skin as his tongue darted out to tease over the shell of her ear. "I see something even more delectable than the cake."

With that, he wound his arms under her bottom, lifting her off the floor as he carried her over to their bed. He placed her gently across the bed before crawling over her, shedding his dressing gown in the process.

Mary sighed in contentment at the welcome feel of his comforting weight settling over her. Oh, how she had missed it! Edith's heartbreak had reminded her just how very lucky she was to have him. She was so very glad that he had finally found a way to overcome his guilt and accept the money. She knew that taking it was the right thing to do, and was glad that there had been a way for him to save her beloved home while maintaining his self-respect. He was a wonderful man - the best. She hoped that he would finally be able to see it.

Maneuvering her hands between their bodies, she worked the buttons of his pajama shirt, parting the silky material to clutch at the skin of his torso before slipping around to stroke over the smoothness of his back.

"Oh, Mary," he breathed as her hands wandered lower, slipping under his waistband. He kissed all over her neck and upper chest, moving down over her arm where he paused, his tongue lightly teasing the sensitive inner curve of her elbow. The sweet sighs and grunts his attentions provoked made him smile, encouraging him to move on to the other arm.

Mary felt that she could positively purr with delight at his detailed ministrations. He always made her feel so cherished, paying reverent attention to even the most mundane parts of her. She nuzzled her face in his hair as he moved back up to her neck, his hot breath teasing her skin.

Matthew ground his arousal against her hip, and Mary's head rolled to the side, her own hips rising to return the pressure. She opened her eyes after a few moments and, seeing the large tier of cake on the tray beside her, reached over a dipped one finger into the immaculate white icing.

"Matthew..."

"Mmmm..." he answered against her shoulder.

"Here."

He turned his head, and she slipped her finger between his parted lips, gently touching it against the tip of his tongue. He hummed his approval at the sudden sweet taste, closing his lips around her finger to gently suck.

The feel of his lips and his tongue and his hot mouth around her sensitive skin sent a jolt of arousal straight to Mary's center. When he released the fortunate digit, Mary immediately ran two of her fingers through the icing, offering them to him again. This time, Matthew grasped her wrist eagerly, making a very thorough job of removing every last vestige of the sugary treat from her soft skin.

"Your turn." His voice was warm and husky with arousal.

Supporting his weight on one elbow, Matthew dipped one of his own fingers into the icing before touching it lightly to Mary's full lower lip. He watched, eyes dark with lust, as her little tongue darted out to taste it, imagining how he would soon taste the sweetness of her mouth...but not just yet. His breath hitched as she took his entire finger between her pretty lips, her dark eyes fixed on his as she licked it clean.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she released him. "That's very nice."

Matthew's eyes dropped to her little rosebud mouth, drawing out the moment before he captured her lips with his. Mary opened her mouth to him and welcomed his searching tongue. They both sighed in contentment as they tasted the sweetness of the icing mixed with comforting, familiar taste of each other.

As they kissed, Matthew's free hand wandered up over her breast, teasing the thin strap of her gown down over her shoulder until he had exposed one small, pink tip. Reluctantly releasing her mouth, he again dipped his finger in the icing. With a suggestive smirk, he let his finger hover just over her, watching her little peak harden in anticipation of his touch.

Mary squirmed up against him, her body humming with excitement and impatience for her husband's fulfilling caress. At last, he swirled his finger over her, the smooth texture of the icing helping it glide wonderfully over her skin. She watched excitedly as he put his finger in his own mouth, licking it clean, before leaning down to draw her hardened nipple between his lips, suckling vigorously to remove all traces of the sweet delicacy from her sweeter skin.

"Matthew...please..." Mary began desperately trying to push his pajama trousers over his hips, and he lifted them just enough from her to allow her to expose him. He gasped as her warm hands gently stroked over him, his own hands eagerly lifting the hem of her nightgown. Mary's heels dug into his buttocks as he slowly sank into her, eliciting simultaneous moans of pleasure.

"Aaahhhh...," he groaned as he began to move over her, surprised to feel her busy fingers smearing icing haphazardly over the length of his neck and ear lobe.

Ravenously, she licked and sucked at his neck as he continued to move within her, hands clutching at his lower back, as she relished his little whimpers of helpless pleasure. She sucked lightly at his ear lobe and his hips began to move faster, bringing her to the breaking point sooner than she had thought possible. Her legs tightened around his hips as she found bliss, and she nipped firmly at the upper part of his neck, just under his ear - a spot she had discovered to be very sensitive to her touch.

At the feel of her warm mouth latched onto his sensitized skin, Matthew's own release began to build, causing his hips to jerk erratically against her.

"Oh, my darling! Oooohhhh!"

Mary smiled in contentment as her husband sobbed his release against her neck, her arms determinedly holding him close. He was so very, very dear to her.

After several moments spent concentrating on simply breathing, Mary spoke.

"Matthew..."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm so happy we're married."

"Me too," he answered, his voice muffled by her hair.

"I just want you to know that...even if you hadn't ever taken the money and saved Downton...I'd still be happy that we're married. I would have been hurt and disappointed, but...I'd love you just the same."

"Oh, my love. I know. I know you would." The next several minutes were spent employing their mouths in a much more intimate form of communication.

At last, Matthew moved off of her, discarding his rumpled pajamas altogether before settling properly into bed.

"Shall we have some cake now?" Mary asked, eyeing the terrible mess they had made of the icing.

"Oh, why not?" Matthew answered with a smirk before offering to cut for them.


End file.
